Pressure
Pressure was a roughly half cylinder shaped robot, resembling a cross between a shark and a submarine, that entered in the second series of Robot Wars Extreme. Pressure had a 2mm steel shell and chassis, inline wheel drive and an astonishing five CO2 powered weapons (a front flipper, rear lifter, a self righting panel on each side and a axe). In all three of its fights, the spikes was removed from the side panels. It was entered in the Extreme Series 2 New Blood Championship, where it fared reasonably well, only losing out on a grand final place to Cedric Slammer. Pressure was rebuilt for Series 7 to just have two lifters (the front one made larger) and an larger axe, but failed to qualify. Robot History Extreme 2 In the first round of the final heat of the New Blood Championship, Pressure was placed up against Bash Gordon and Cedric Slammer. In the battle, Bash Gordon stayed largely out of the way at first, leaving Pressure to take some serious damage from Cedric Slammer. Pressure tried to get away, but was too sluggish. Meanwhile, Bash Gordon was only spinning in circles with its axe not working. Bash Gordon eventually fell into the pit of oblivion, putting Cedric Slammer and Pressure through to the next round. In the second round, Pressure was drawn against Piranha. Pressure took advantage of Piranha's inaccurate axe blows to lift and slam it into Matilda's CPZ, where the house robot's flywheel flayed part of Piranha's shell. Piranha fought back, pushing Pressure towards Shunt's CPZ this time, where some axe blows rained down on Pressure, however little damage was caused. A pushing match ensued between the pair, with neither machine's weapons doing significant damage at all. The battle ended in a judges' decision where the judges ruled in favour of Pressure due to the damage Piranha sustained by Matilda. Pressure went through to the heat final where it fought Cedric Slammer again. Cedric Slammer almost immediately caused damage to Pressure's front scoop, but Pressure was quite aggressive, pushing Cedric Slammer around the arena and into a CPZ, although it was vacant. Pressure was scratched and took small damage from the glancing attacks from Cedric Slammer, until one of Pressure's side flippers wouldn't close due to the damage taken. Despite all the damage Pressure had sustained, it finished the battle on top, pushing Cedric Slammer into another CPZ where Sir Killalot picked it up and flung it across the arena. Pressure took too much damage to sway the judges' decision towards it. Results |} Series7Pressure.jpg|Pressure in qualifiers for Series 7 Pressure 2005-2007.jpg|Pressure from 2005 to 2007 Pressure_today.jpg|Pressure, as it looks today, which debuted in 2007 skink.gif|Team Pressure's featherweight Skink Wins/Losses *Wins: 2 *Losses: 1 Series Record *Series 1-6: Did not enter *Series 7: Failed to qualify Robot Wars Live Events The latest version of Pressure made its first appearance at the new Robot Wars live events in Colchester in April 2013. Outside Robot Wars Pressure has been rebuilt twice since Robot Wars. The first time was in 2005 when Pressure was turned into a tower like, polycarbonite armoured robot with a single flipper, this version was retired in 2007 because of damage cause by Kan-Opener and Terrorhurtz. Later in 2007, the team created a new teardrop shaped version following the retirement of the tower like Pressure. It still fights on the live circuit today. The team has also won two events with their featherweight machine Skink. Trivia *Pressure was the only New Blood competitor to fall at the heat final, that didn't compete in the Sixth Wars. Category:UK Series competitors Category:Extreme only competitors Category:New Blood Competitors Category:Robots that debuted in Extreme 2 Category:Robots from Essex Category:Robots with Lifting Scoops Category:Robots with more Wins than Losses Category:Robots with Spikes Category:Robots with Bladed Axes Category:Robots that are still Competing Today Category:Competitors in Robot Wars Live Events